1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signage displays monitoring device and, more specifically, to a device capable of remotely monitoring the digital signage displays or video wall without modifying the structures thereof.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
The conventional digital signage, which is also called the electronic billboard, multimedia billboard, or electronic advertisement billboard, is a communication platform of multimedia interaction to transmit effective information to target customer groups or audience groups of various commercial applications quickly. It is widely used in industries such as companies, schools, art galleries, shopping malls, hotels, government agencies, hospitals, banks, transportations and etc.
The conventional digital signage includes a player and a display. Multimedia information, which is designed by the user in advance and stored in the player, is output to the display by the player for being watched by the target customer groups or audience groups so as to reach the goal of information transmission. Besides, a network is provided in the player, and the multimedia information can be sent to the player via the network and then output to the display from the player.
To inspect if the conventional digital signage works normally or is out of order is carried out by maintenance personnel being sent to every site where the digital signage is located to check the condition of the signage personally. It is barely feasible if there are few displays in the digital signage, or they are distributed in a small area. However, it becomes difficult to work with the traditional way if there are a lot of displays in the digital signage, or they are distributed in a large area. Furthermore, it needs lots of costly labors to conduct the inefficient inspection job with the traditional way.